


「with love…；以愛為名…」

by yuren



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuren/pseuds/yuren
Summary: there are many deserving of love and health and happiness out there last night/tonight that were/are stepping into 2021 with less than their well-deserved safety and happiness.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	「with love…；以愛為名…」

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you all have a warmer, safer, healthier, happier, and kinder year ahead.

˚｡⋆… _from_ **kageyama** who usually sleeps at 10pm, no exception, but is staying up on this eve to welcome in the new year with you. he wants to be the first person to be there for you in the new year, the first to see you, to hold you, to show you that he loves you. because for kageyama, there is no greater display of love than by being here for you, all droopy eyes and silly smile as he rings in the new year with a soft “happy new year” and a fierce blush on his cheeks that have not gone away in the past year that he’s come to love and adore and cherish you. this is the first new year for the two of you, one that starts with a tender, sleepy kiss in trust of a continued beginning.

˚｡⋆… _from_ **atsumu** who has his arms wrapped around your frame, the living room’s blanket thrown tightly over the two of your intertwined bodies as you stand on the balcony’s ends, the chilly winds of december’s end sensually carving the last notes of a strange year into your naked ankles and just washed hair. his breathe huffs gentle, warm notes onto your tender cheeks, his thumb drawing little circles onto your goosebumped palms. but you are warm, soothed and heated by the love of his love. and when the night sky lights up with the dynamites to celebrate renewed hope in 2021, the fire blazes behind you, and atsumu turns your head around gently, meeting your lips halfway with a small, ardent “happy new year, sweetheart.”

˚｡⋆… _from_ **akaashi** who is thoughtful with his affections, careful with his love as he grabs the champagne flutes that he has filled with warm, mellow chamomile tea, and slides one smoothly into your hand as he sits beside you, a small smile on his features as he presses play on the laptop screen. the countdown is beginning, and you can faintly hear the echoes of “ten, nine, eight, seven, six.” but for the last five seconds, you are consumed by all that is akaashi, all black framed glasses and soft woollen sweater of this man that has given you his heart and soul for 2020, enveloped by his love, by his hand covering yours as he gives you a gentle smile, a tender kiss, and a hopeful welcome into another cycle of chamomile love. “happy new year, my love.”

˚｡⋆… _from_ **ushijima** who can only be there with you through pixelated screens, who can only hope to convey how much he wants to be there with you through unreliable facetime calls. he’s never understood the significance of a “new year” until he’s no longer able to spend it physically with you. 2020 has been a year of many revelations for him. he’s learned of gratitude, of missing, and of yearning love. the many months of separation has taught him the value in the symbolic hope of a new year. so that’s why, as you two softly count from ten to five to one in your respective beds, in your different timezones, in your matching jerseys, ushijima’s voice falters and becomes choked up with emotions for the first time in your relationship as he wishes you a “happy new year, love.”

˚｡⋆… _from_ **sakusa** who has spent 2020 in frustration, fear, and amplified anxiety. he can only count on 2020 for the unbelievable display of love and understanding that you’ve shown him. you have reconsidered invites of get togethers with friends, you have been faultlessly meticulous in your sanitization habits, and you have been endlessly patient in reminding him of positivity, of hope, of reality. he knows that you’ve missed your friends, and he can feel the skin on your hands peeling and re-peeling from all the alcohol and sanitizer and groceries that you’ve scrubbed raw. he knows, he understands, and he loves you for your love. so that why, as you two sit on the couch of your living room, wine glasses on the coffee table, widescreen tv displaying the laughing faces of all yours and his friends, he can only gaze at you, your face lit up in joy for the new year. his face becomes awash with a grateful kind of love, and he whispers to your ears only, “thank you, and happy new year.”


End file.
